Miel y Chocolate
by Vainillaconchocolate
Summary: Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram y como siempre te diriges a clases tranquilo y sin apuros puesto que vas a buena hora, pero nunca pensaste encontrarte con Vriska Serket quien te ha atormentado siempre y la causa de que ahora estés castigado por haber llegado tarde.


Holu ovo)/ aquí yo con un nuevo fic. Ahora SolTav.

**Título:** Miel y Chocolate.

**Personajes:** Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Vriska Serket y Karkat Vantas.

**Idioma:** Español.

**Palabras: **2.375

**Resumen: **Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram y como siempre te diriges a clases tranquilo y sin apuros puesto que vas a buena hora, pero nunca pensaste encontrarte con Vriska Serket quien te ha atormentado siempre y la causa de que ahora estés castigado por haber llegado tarde.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Humanstuck. Algo lemmon y otro tando de fluf creo xD

**Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

Ya era tarde. Aunque no tanto como para que fuese de noche, quizá apenas si eran las seis y media de la tarde. La mayoría tendría la gran satisfacción de decir que a esas horas ya podrían descansar en sus casas…sin embargo unos pocos aún seguían atrapados tras las cuatro paredes de la sala 18 del tercer piso de la escuela, más conocida como la sala de castigos. Todos los que en ese momento estaban dentro de ella eran aquellos que solían meterse a menudo en problemas…todos salvo uno. Tavros Nitram era un buen alumno y nunca se metía en líos…salvo esa vez. Aunque él nunca espero que lo mandaran a castigo por llegar tarde a una clase de historia del profesor Vantas. Había escuchado del mal carácter que le venía a aquel profesor de vez en cuando de su profesora de economía del hogar, la señorita Lejion, pero jamás creyó que fuera para tanto.

Estaba sentado en la última fila mirando hacia la ventana esperando que la hora pasara más rápido para poder irse antes de que los matones que estaban ahí le hiciesen algo, ya había tenido muchos problemas con algunos de ellos como para tener más. Cerró los ojos unos minutos y al volver a abrirlos vio al profesor de turno levantarse dando la señal de que ya podían irse. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tomo sus cosas y salió a paso rápido en cuanto pudo. Al salir se fue directo al pasillo principal para irse a su casa, cuando sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-Uh…perdón…-levanto la mirada del suelo viendo a nada más y nada menos que a Vriska Serket, la chica que lo molestaba hasta hacerlo llorar.

-Taaaaaaaavros –dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo la inocente apariencia que traía como de costumbre su blanco de bromas crueles.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Yo…uh…estaba en c-castigo –desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, ella ya sabía que él estaba en castigo, después de todo, fue su culpa que llegara tarde a clases.- D-debo irme… -comenzó a caminar cuando de un tirón volvió a donde estaba.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado Nitram –rápidamente lo apoyo contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Tan cerca de irse de ese infierno…y se encontró con la perra araña.- ¿Qué tienes para mi hoy?

-Y-ya te dije que no tengo nada para ti.

-¿Y en qué momento me dijiste?

-En la tarde…cuando me amarraste a un pilar del gimnasio.

-¿Y el cuaderno?

-Uh…qué cuaderno? –esperaba que no le hablara de uno de sus cuadernos especiales. En esos no escribía nada relacionado con las cosas aburridas que pasaban en su vida, escribía sentimientos y esas cosas, como si fuese un diario de vida, solo que para que se viera tan femenino los llamaba "cuadernos especiales".

-¡Ese cuaderno! –de un golpe abrió la mochila del chico y saco un cuaderno de un tono café achocolatado con unas letras en la tapa que tenían el nombre de Tavros.- jajajajajajajaja ¿Qué escribe aquí el niño de mami?

-¡N-nada! ¡Ahora dámelo! …uh…por favor…-extendió una mano esperando recibir el cuaderno, pero no recibió ni una mirada por parte de la Serket que muy entretenida comenzó a ojear entre las páginas del dichoso cuaderno.- ¡No lo leas!

-Dame uuuuuuuuna razón para no leer esta mier… -la sonrisa burlona y maliciosa que había tenido se borró y se transformó en una mirada de enojo profundo.- ¿Quieeeeeeeén te dio permiso de escribir sobre mí?

-Y-yo...uh…p-p-p-perdón, e-eso es personal…

-Así que eeeeeeeesto piensas de mi Tav….. mi puño piensa diferente –cerro su puño fuertemente y se posiciono para dar un golpe directo. Tavros cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe de su vida, un golpe que termino quedando alzado sin llegar realmente a la cara del pequeño.- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué debería? –alzó una ceja el chico de los lentes de 3d. Tavros solo se mantenía mirando la discusión cual tonto hasta que le dirigieron la palabra.- ¿Tav, estas bien? –soltó con su ceceo típico el de los lentes, más conocido como Sollux Captor, chico abeja o simplemente el antisocial bueno para la computación, que era básicamente en lo que pasaba todo el día, pegado a una laptop o a algo conectado a internet, había estado trabajando en la sala de computación y al salir se había encontrado con la escena entre Tavros y Vriska. Tavros solo reacciono a asentir levemente con la cabeza.- Vriska, ya vete y déjalo en paz –la Serket aburrida de todo el alboroto se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí haciendo una señal con el dedo medio de la mano. Todo le parecía estúpido y ahora aburrido con la aparición de Sollux, pero ya se vengaría después.

-Oye Tav ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Digo, deberías estar en tu casa haciendo…lo que sea que hagas al llegar a tu casa ¿no?

-T-tenia…uh…c-c-castigo…

-¿Castigo? Pensé que tu no eras de los que iban ahí.

-Uh…V-Vris…ella…uh…

-No expliques más, sé a dónde va la historia –repentinamente un silencio incomodo los rodeo. El menor no decía nada y se mantenía mirando al mayor. Ambos estaban examinándose. Tavros veía disimuladamente como estaba Sollux, una simple playera amarillo miel, pantalones grises y zapatillas cambiadas, una negra y una blanca, lentes de colores rojo y azul ocultando sus ojos…o sea el típico chico que veía normalmente en clase de ciencias, inglés y economía. Sollux por su lado veía al pequeño Tavros de siempre, una playera negra, una camisa de cuadros color algo chocolatada, pantalones grises y unas zapatillas negras.

Mantuvieron las miradas hasta que el mayor llevo una mano a la cara del menor y se acercó un poco haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara un poco y tragara saliva algo nervioso.

-Tav… ¿eso es un…rasguño? ¿Lo hizo Vriska?

-Uh…s-s-sí…pero n-no es na-nada.

-¿Seguro?

-S-sí.

-Bien. Oye ¿no quieres que te acompañe a casa? –el menor volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez mas notoriamente. Sollux no se mentía a sí mismo, sabía que sentía algo por el pequeño Nitram…pero aun así su misma pregunta le había sonado tremendamente mal y al ver como Tavros se había sonrojado desvió la mirada sonrojándose igualmente, solo que no tan notorio.- Digo, con la spiderbitch por ahí…no quiero que te lastimen ni te pase algo malo…¡D-digo yo…! –Antes de poder excusar su idiotez y nerviosismo que lo hacía hablar como su hermano fue callado por una risita proveniente de Tavros.- ¿Qué?

-N-nada…p-pero si quieres a-acompañarme, p-puedes venir –sonrió tímidamente Tavros haciendo calmar un poco a Sollux, el cual respiro profundo y dejo ir el aire es un suspiro.- V-vamos antes de que sea ma-más tarde.

Y así acabaron yéndose ambos. Tavros sentía algo por Sollux, no solo por haberlo salvado de algún golpe en más de una ocasión, sino porque hacía ya varios meses había podido hablar con el gracias a un trabajo de economía y se había dado cuenta de que no era el calculador chico que la mayoría especulaba era, sino que era calmado, divertido y bueno para muchas cosas. En el camino ninguno se atrevió a soltar palabra. Sollux iba estudiando cuidadosamente el camino a la casa de Tavros el cual se le hacía raramente familiar. Tavros pensaba y pensaba que poder decir…algo que no sonara totalmente estúpido. Ya se iba haciendo de noche y la calle comenzaba a mostrarse algo tenebrosa. De la nada una sombra negra se apareció asustando al menor, el cual por reflejo cerró fuertemente los ojos y se apegó lo más que pudo al contrario hasta divisar que la sombra no era nada más que un perro que les gruñía…lo cual lo asusto más. Sollux se quedó viendo al perro esperando que no se le ocurriera lanzárseles encima para morderlos o algo así.

-¡Demonio ven aquí ahora! –Se escuchó una voz lejana.- Mierda ¿qué te he dicho de salir corriendo así pedazo de animal? –Le puso una correa al perro antes de levantar la vista al par de chicos ahí presentes- Perdonen, suele correr así a veces… ¿Sollux?... ¿Tavros?

-¿Kk? –dijo Sollux algo asombrado. Varias veces había ido a visitar a Karkat ¡de ahí se le hacía familiar el camino ¡ …pero nunca había visto a Tavros por esos lados…quizá se iba por otros caminos para evitar a Vriska y los demás chicos de la escuela.

-Sí, hola…Nitram…el perro no te va a comer deja de parecer una puta princesa en peligro.

-¿E-e-eh? –dijo Tavros abriendo finalmente los ojos sonrojándose por verse a sí mismo aferrado de tal forma a Sollux. Se soltó y desvió la mirada mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Bueno, me voy, debo seguir paseando a Demonio. Los veo el Lunes.

-Adiós Kk.

-A-adiós Karkat –y así se fue alejando hasta que volvieron a quedar solos y retomaron su camino. El corazón del castaño seguía con el corazón agitado después de la gran conmoción del perro, aun no se podía creer que se había aferrado de tal forma a Sollux, aunque no le habría molestado tal cercanía en otro momento...un momento sin un perro de por medio.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su casa. Había invitado a pasar al pelinegro, el cual con gusto acepto entrar. Ya era hora de la cena y no habían comido nada, se habían entretenido hablando entre ellos e incluso habían tomado la decisión de poner una película para pasar el rato, pero el gruñir de estómago de uno de ellos no pasó desapercibido y acabaron llamando a una pizzería.

-Oye Pupa… ¿Cuánto crees que tarde la pizza?

-Uh…no mucho…-el pelinegro soltó un suspiro algo pesado y se quedó viendo al castaño mientras este buscaba en una caja una película que ver. Ojeaba las películas que iba poniendo sobre la mesa. Entre ellas apareció la de Titanic y no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo y a Tavros como los protagonistas, pero con un final totalmente alterno donde ambos estaban por alguna extraña razón montados en una abeja gigante…el hambre ya lo afectaba, era más que obvio.- ¿S-Sollux?

-¿Eh? –alzó la vista y vio a Tavros con la caja de la pizza en las manos. Al parecer había alucinado más tiempo del que creyó.- Perdón, me quede…pensando…pero no importa. ¿elegiste una peli?

-S-sí…es de…uh…f-fantasía…

-Lo supuse, no eres Pupa Pan por nada.

-F-f-fantasía…romántica…

-oh…bueno, vamos a verla –pusieron play a la película. La verdad era más interesante de lo que pensaba Sollux que sería. Volteo a ver a Tavros. Estaba realmente prendado a la película, y eso lo hacía ver bastante lindo del punto de vista del Captor. Lentamente Tavros noto la mirada del mayor sobre él y volteo sonriente, nervioso y con algo de curiosidad en porque lo miraba tanto…Sollux por su parte se mantenía viendo a Tavros, recorriendo con la mirada sus ojos, nariz y labios, estos últimos en especial. Lentamente se fue acercando a él hasta acabar rozando labios, aunque aquel pequeño roce se volvió algo más luego de unos segundos, segundos en los cuales el menor apenas si podía creer lo que pasaba. Cuando al fin se separaron se quedaron viéndose sin expresiones ni nada, ambos analizaban y procesaban lo que había pasado…hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente colorados de vergüenza.- T-Tav…yo…-apretó fuertemente los puños y llevo una mano a la mejilla de Tavros mientras se acercaba con cuidado- Te quiero Tav –y volvió a besarlo, ahora, de una manera correspondida.

-T-también te q-q-quiero…-el mayor hizo a un lado la mesa que los separaba y abrazó fuertemente al menor dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. El castaño soltó un ligero suspiro y llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico de gafas bicolores aferrándose a esta. Levemente los besos del cuello se fueron moviendo hasta acabar nuevamente sobre los labios de Nitram mientras llevaba sigilosamente una mano por debajo de su playera acariciando su vientre hasta llegar al pecho donde comenzó a pasar el dedo índice por alrededor de uno de sus pezones jalando de este de vez en cuando haciendo a Tavros sonrojarse fuertemente mientras dejaba escapar unos quejidos semejantes a gemidos. Sollux le dio una mirada un tanto lasciva a Tavros dándole señal de lo que iba a pasar esa noche. Se levantó sin apuros y tomo a Tavros en sus brazos llevándolo escaleras arriba para entrar en la habitación que tenía en la puerta escrito el nombre del pequeño Nitram, puso cerrojo a la puerta y dejo a Tavros sobre la cama, dejo sus gafas a un lado y se posiciono sobre el menor volviendo a besarlo. Se veía tan inocente y dulce que al mayor le provocaban ganas de devorarlo rápidamente, pero se contenía perfectamente mientras lo besaba. Volvió a llevar una mano sobre el pecho de Tavros acariciando sus pezones, mientras la otra mano iba por las caderas de este llegando a desabotonar sus pantalones cuidadosamente hasta dejarlos cerca de los tobillos.

-S-Sollux….e-esto está bien? –pregunto el pequeño entre jadeos.

-Estará bien si así lo quieres –se detuvo un momento y miro al menor- no haré nada que no quieras Tav…-entonces el menor lo tomo del rostro y lo beso cariñosamente hasta que se volvió en un beso más prendido y apasionado generando un juego entre la lengua de ambos.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio en la casa de Tavros…hasta que los cometidos de Sollux llegaron más allá llegando a la penetración de este.

-S-Sollux~ -decía el menor entre gemidos mientras el contrario movía las caderas a la entrada y salida de su miembro en el de ojos chocolate. Vagamente los gemidos se fueron apagando por los besos que había entre ambos llegando al final de todo con dos cuerpos cansaos y abrazados sobre la cama.- T-te amo Sol…

-Y yo a ti Tav… -sonrió al pequeño y cerró los ojos levemente hasta que se quedó dormido, así hizo igual el menor. Por suerte esa noche no tendría a nadie en casa…porque si su hermano o sus padres lo hubiesen visto en tal situación…de seguro se aseguraba un pase a una escuela privada lo más alejada de donde estaba actualmente.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron tranquilamente y se fueron a clase juntos. Se sentaba juntos a la hora del almuerzo soltando rumores por todos lados mientras por debajo de la mesa entrelazaban sus manos haciendo que muchos sonrieran mientras otros ni se inmutaban.

* * *

dedicado a mi amadisima moirail ヽ(´▽｀)ノ si estas leyendo esto...no me mates, ya cumplí.


End file.
